Secret Motives
by Ellienor
Summary: What exactly is happening in the lives of the Hitachiin twins? Since when have so many people become involved in their lives?
1. Hikaru

Hey! This is my first multichapter story ^^ I hope you enjoy it! I feel like… this story is going to be really dark and angsty at some points but really sweet at others. In other words, I'm sorry if it's a bit bipolar!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Kaoru… I'm just… not sure that I like you in the same way you like me," Hikaru said to himself as he was in the shower. "No, dammit, that isn't going to work! But what is the right way to tell your brother that just confessed to you that you don't reciprocate his feelings?" Hikaru slammed his fists into the tiles on the wall while hot water ran all down his body.<p>

Kaoru stood outside the bathroom listening to his brother talk to himself. _I knew it_ Kaoru thought _he doesn't like me back_. The younger twin's silent tears started to run down his face as he quickly sprinted away from their bathroom and went into the hallway. He grabbed the blazer and shirt covering his chest while he sobbed.

_Why does this hurt so badly?_

Honey walked into the club room smiling and waving at everybody. Or rather, Honey was smiling and waving at his fellow hosts and his regular costumers while he was on Mori's back. "Hey girls!" Honey exclaimed in his usual child Lolita voice.

"Hey Honey!" they replied.

"Hey girls, I'm going to get some cake, would you like some, too?" Honey said while getting off of Mori's back.

As expected, all of the girls nodded with a reply that had something to do with the fact that they would enjoy anything that Honey would bring to them. Honey did not really care. He smirked to himself as he walked towards the room that held the sweets. _People are so easily manipulated, _he thought, _all you have to do is find their weakness_.

The small man looked over towards where guests were nose bleeding over Kaoru and Hikaru. Honey set his gaze on Hikaru, who looked back, and Honey winked at him.

"Ah! It seems as if our kettle has run out of tea. Will you ladies excuse me while I go and get more for us?" Hikaru said and made his way over to the same room where Honey was.

"Oh! Hika-chan I've missed you so much!" Honey put on his best sad eyes and a small pout.

"Cut the crap Honey-senpai; don't act like I don't know your true personality," Hikaru said in reply. Honey smirked. Hikaru's personality was one of the reasons why the small man had let himself fall for the elder twin, anyway.

"Hika-chan! Mori and I fought yesterday, so how would you like the come to my place later? I'm really in the mood for something hot and steamy…" Honey started to undo the button on Hikaru's trousers and licked his lips.

"Honey-senpai! Sorry, but no, I have some..issues right now and-ah-" Hikaru never finished his sentence because Honey had put one of his hands into Hikaru's pants and started touching his member playfully.

"Hika-chan that's so sad! Did Kaoru confess to you?" Honey said with a grin.

"How did you-"

"You know, your brother comes to me for advice often, and yesterday after he bitched about how much of a tease you were, I told him that you probably like him back and that he should confess to you right away."

"But…you knew I didn't like him back," Hikaru gasped for air and leaned against the counter as Honey's teasing turned into a hand-job.

"Hm, I was bored," Honey shrugged and with a few more hand motions Hikaru came into Honey's palm.

Tamaki bursted through the doors right as Hikaru's button was put through its slit. "Where have you two been? Your princesses have been outside waiting for you two!"

"Sorry, senpai, I was making some tea and it's just taking longer than usual," Hikaru said acting like nothing was amiss.

"Sorry Tama-chan! This twin started talking to me and started to distract me from going back to my guests," Honey pointed an accusing finger at Hikaru who made a hand motion that insisted the twin was completely innocent.

"Those shady twins are always up to no good!" Tamaki said, "And on another note, Hikaru, why does it look like you peed yourself?"

_Shit,_ Hikaru thought, _why didn't I think of that_? "Well…um…you see, I was making tea and I accidentally spilt some water on myself, do you have an extra uniform?"

"Clumsy twin! Of course we have an extra uniform for you! I'll go get it. Both of you, go back to your host duties!" Tamaki strolled out of the room in a very prince like fashion.

On Honey's way out, with the door ajar, he yelled behind his shoulder, "I can't wait to see you tonight Hika-chan," with the biggest fake smile he could muster.

Hikaru sighed, _this is going to be one hell of a long afternoon._

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? I feel like most people will say Honey is a bit of an OC, but Honey I feel like can manipulate people with his cuteness and he knows it. Thank you for reading!<p> 


	2. The Twins

Kaoru looked around the host club after club hours were over. The only other person he could see in the room besides himself was Kyouya. He really did not wish to talk to the shadow king, but it was either that or going home, and Kaoru sure as hell did not want to go back to the place where his brother might want to have the talk where Kaoru's feelings would be crushed any second. Even if Hikaru had weirdly gone over to Honey's house, the submissive twin still did not want to go his, no, their house.

"Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru called to the man currently sitting with his laptop open to some unreadable files.

"Well hello there, Karou, please, take a seat," Kyouya looked up at Kaoru with an unexpected half-smile.

Needless to say, the shadow king's weird behavior make Kaoru shiver a smidge.

"Thanks, so, what's up?" Kaoru smiled at his senpai in an attempt to make small talk. Small talk was something that Kaoru was never really fond of.

"I'm fine, thanks, but I think the real question is, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm fi-"

"Now, now, Kaoru don't lie to me. I notice things other people don't, you know. Things like how those tears you shed when you look at Hikaru during your brotherly love act were anything but fake today."

Kaoru put his hands over his eyes while real, pure tears starting rolling down his face. Kyouya went to go sit on the couch next to Kaoru. He rubbed small circles into the twin's back trying to sooth him.

"You know-" Kaoru paused to choke on a sob, "I am well aware of the fact that my feelings will not be reciprocated. I kind of knew it from the beginning, actually. It's kind of impossible, when you think about it, for the two of us to be together peacefully. I l-love him so much."

"Are you talking about Hikaru?" Kyouya almost coldly said to the twin.

Kaoru looked up at Kyouya in disbelief. "H-how did you f-figure it out?"

"Like I said, I notice things normal people do not. So don't fret, you were not obvious about it at all. Actually, in my opinion, you've been doing a good job keeping your feelings under wraps."

"Really? Well, at least I heard one good piece of news today. Thanks, senpai. "

"You know you can talk to me any time you want. Would you like to go out to dinner sometime with me Kaoru? I mean, just as friends," Kyouya asked.

_Do I want to go to dinner with Kyouya?_,Kaoru thought, _and why am I so upset that he said, "just friends"?_

Hikaru fell onto the bed next to Honey while the affects of his orgasm started to subside. Honey was panting for breath and reached over to put an arm around Hikaru's waist and his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Honey-senpai, if I told you I love you, would you leave Mori and be my boyfriend?" Hikaru asked somewhat out of the blue.

"Hika-chan…." Honey did not need to smash this guy's heart. In all honesty, Hitachiin Hikaru had been one of the best fuck buddies Honey had ever had. Therefore, Honey had devised a back-up plan because he knew this was coming sooner or later. _Thank god for Kaoru's naive personality, _he thought. "Ok, I'll leave Mori if you prove your undying love to me by doing one simple task."

"And what would that be?"

_It's perfect, _Honey thought,_ he'll never do this, even if his life depended on it so we can just happily keep our current roles._ "I want you to crush your brother's heart to pieces," Honey said this while looking up at Hikaru with a small filled with innocence.

"Honey-senpai…you know I can't do that. Please, can't there be something else I can do?"

"No, this will prove that your love only belongs to me and not even an inkling of it belongs to Kao-chan," Honey spit out the younger twin's name with venom, "then I'll leave you for Takashi. Because you know, when you think about it, even if you're not dating Kao-chan to you he comes first before _everybody_. If you're dating me, I want to be first."

Honey got up and started to get dressed and Hikaru got up to do the same. "Ok, I'll think about it," and after saying this, Hikaru made his way to the door, "bye Honey-senpai," and with that he left.

_Maybe that was too harsh of a request…_ Honey thought,_ oh well, at least this will turn out interesting._


End file.
